Picking Up The Pieces
by white dawn22
Summary: No matter how many times Gray broke her heart, she would always go back to him. And he would always be the one left to pick up the pieces.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

_Picking Up the Pieces_

It was nearly midnight when Lyon heard a knock on his door. _' Who could it be at this time?' _Lyon thought as he got out of bed to answer the door. He thought that it might be Sherry or Jura even. But to his surprise, it was Juvia at the door.

''Juvia? What are you doing here? What's wrong?'' Lyon asked, concern clearly visible in his eyes. Tears were running down Juvia's face and her eyes were red and puffy. It was clear that she had been crying for a while.

''It's Gray-sama.'' she said, her voice hoarse. Lyon sighed. Of course it was Gray. It was always Gray. Whenever Juvia came over with tears in her eyes, it was always because of something that Gray did.

''Come in.'' Lyon said, moving aside to let Juvia in.

''Wait here. I'll go make us some coffee.'' Lyon walked into the kitchen and started making the coffee. While he was waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, he couldn't help but wonder when this all started. That's right. This all started when the Grand Magic Games ended. He and Juvia started getting closer after Fairy Tail won. They had become great friends. Lyon thought that this was the best thing that could happen. He thought that if he and Juvia became friends, then maybe she would get over her crush on Gray and start liking him. Maybe even fall in love. But that never happened. Juvia still had eyes only for Gray. Whenever the two of them went out, Juvia would only talk about Gray. Gray this and Gray that. It would piss Lyon off to no end. But it would also break his heart. It was clear to him that Juvia wouldn't be getting over Gray any time soon. Then, for some reason,whenever Gray did something to hurt her, Juvia would always come running to him. At first Lyon didn't say anything. He thought it was sweet that Juvia would come to him when she was upset. But now, he realized bitterly, that he should have said something a long time ago. If he had, then Juvia wouldn't be sitting on his couch, crying her eyes out. He wouldn't have to be up at 12 am making coffee for a girl that would never notice him. But he did do those things. He did those things because he loves Juvia. And that was something that Gray could never give her. When the coffee finished brewing, Lyon poured it into two mugs and walked into the living room where Juvia was sitting on the couch, looking at her hands. She looked up when she heard Lyon walk into the room. Lyon sat down next to her and handed her the mug.

'' Tell me what happened.'' Lyon said. Juvia nodded and took a sip of her coffee before speaking.

''Juvia thought that it would be a good idea to ask Gray-sama out on a date.'' Lyon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't need to be listening to this right now.

''He said yes and Juvia was so excited and happy. She went home and made sure that she looked exceptionally nice. While on her date, Juvia was having the time of her life. Everything was going so well. Until Juvia tried to kiss Gray-sama. He shoved Juvia away and yelled at her. He told Juvia that he will never love her and he told her to stop trying. Then he left. He hurt Juvia so much and she didn't know what to do. So she came here. You were the only person she could talk to about this.'' Lyon smiled.

''I'm glad that can come to me with this stuff. I want you to count on me, Juvia.'' Juvia nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

''Tell me Lyon-sama. Is Juvia ugly? Is she too pushy? Is there something wrong with her?'' Juvia asked, tears blurring her vision. Lyon shook his head fiercely.

''There is nothing wrong with you Juvia. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes on. You are absolutely perfect, Juvia. Any guy would be lucky to have you.'' _'Myself included.' _Lyon thought.

''Then why doesn't Gray-sama like her? Why is he always pushing her away? Did she do something wrong?'' Lyon shook his head.

''You did nothing wrong. Gray is just a fool. He doesn't know what true beauty is. You are beauty personified, Juvia. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise.'' Juvia smiled.

''Thank you Lyon-sama. Juvia doesn't know what she would do if you weren't here to comfort her.'' Lyon smiled in return.

''You are my friend, Juvia. Whenever you need comforting, I will always be there for you. Don't you ever forget that.'' Lyon said. They stared into each others eyes. To Lyon, Juvia was the most beautiful girl in all of Fiore. He wanted to be more than just friends. He wanted to be with her. To Juvia, Lyon was a great guy. He was everything that a woman could want and more. But he wasn't the man that she loved. _' But maybe, just for tonight, Lyon-sama could be that person. Juvia can pretend for one night. She can pretend that Lyon-sama is the one that she loves, not Gray-sama.' _Juvia thought as she stared at Lyon. Yes, she could pretend. After all, Gray and Lyon weren't that different. They're both ice mages and they were trained by the same woman. That was all that Juvia needed. She leaned in and kissed Lyon. Lyon was surprised at first, but he eventually returned the kiss. It didn't take very long for things to heat up. At some point during their heated make-out session, Lyon ended up on top of Juvia. He left a trail of kisses on her neck, elicting low moans from the water mage. Lyon loved the sounds she was making. Juvia had pulled off Lyon's shirt and was gliding her finger tips up and down Lyon's chest, feeling up his well developed muscles. Lyon, who was busy kissing Juvia's neck, started to unzip Juvia's dress. On the outside, Lyon acted like it didn't matter, but on the inside, he felt absolutely terrible. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. Taking advantage of a woman who just had her heart broken, it wasn't him. He was a gentleman. He didn't do this kind of stuff. He knew that this was wrong, but he just didn't know how to stop it. Or maybe, he didn't want it to stop. When Juvia started to take his pants off, Lyon knew that it had to stop now. As gently as he could, he pushed Juvia's hands away and got up from on top of her. Juvia stared up at him, confused.

''Lyon-sama? What is it?'' she asked. Lyon shook his head.

''I can't this Juvia.'' he said. Juvia frowned.

''What do you mean? Juvia thought that you wanted this.'' Lyon turned and gripped Juvia's shoulders.

''I do want this. I want this so badly, Juvia. But I can't do this with you. It wouldn't be right.'' Lyon said.

''Why?'' Juvia asked. Lyon sighed.

''I would be taking advantage of you, Juvia. What kind of man would I be if I took advantage of a woman at her lowest point? I couldn't do that to you, Juvia. I would never do that to you.'' Juvia shook her head.

''Lyon-sama would not be taking advantage of Juvia. Not if she was willing.''

''Yes I would!'' Lyon snapped. Juvia flinched.

''There is more to it than that, right?'' Juvia whispered. Lyon remained silent.

''What is it? Does Lyon-sama think that he would be betraying Gray-sama if-'' Something in Lyon snapped. He had it up to his neck listening to Juvia talk about Gray.

''Enough!'' he shouted, standing up.

''Stop talking about Gray! Gray, Gray, Gray, _GRAY! _Why is it always Gray with you?! Can't you think of something else for once? Fuck Gray!'' Lyon was angry. He was tired of listening to Juvia talk about Gray all the time. He just couldn't understand. Gray had broke her heart multiple times, and yet she still loved him. And every time that Juvia had heart broken by Gray, someone had to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. And that someone was him. And he was tired if it. He was tired of having to fix Juvia's broken heart, only to have it be broken by the same man. It broke his heart. And he just couldn't take it anymore. Lyon's shoulders sagged, and all the pent up anger that he had left him in a rush.

''Why? Why do you only have eyes for Gray? What has he done to make you love him so much? What did he do to deserve your love?'' Lyon stared at Juvia with tears in his eyes. He just wanted to know how Gray managed to get Juvia's love and he couldn't. Gray, who was as cold as his element. Gray, who didn't know the first thing about love. Lyon just wanted to know how someone like that managed to get Juvia to love him.

''Lyon-sama...'' Juvia croaked out, her eyes watering as well. She couldn't stand to she Lyon like this. He looked so broken. And it broke her heart.

''Just tell me the truth, Juvia. What did Gray do to make you fall in love with him?'' Juvia looked away. She gulped, hoping to swallow the lump in her throat.

''Gray-sama took the rain away. He showed Juvia the sun. Juvia was able to see the beauty of the blue sky because of him. She no longer saw gray because of him. He showed her the light. He saved her.'' Juvia whispered.

''So that's what Gray did. That's why you love him.'' Juvia nodded.

''Yes.'' she mumbled. Lyon nodded.

''Tell me Juvia. What if you didn't fight Gray that day? What if you fought someone else? Would the result still be the same? Would you still love Gray?'' Lyon asked. Juvia stared up at him, startled.

''Juvia doesn't understand what Lyon-sama is saying.'' Lyon sighed.

''What I'm saying is, what if you fought me that day? What if I took the rain away? Would you love me then? Or would you still love Gray?'' Lyon questioned. Juvia stood there, completely silent. After some time, she finally spoke.

''Juvia doesn't know.'' she confessed, keeping her eyes downward. She couldn't look at Lyon. Lyon walked over to her and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

''Tell me the truth, Juvia. What do you really feel for me?'' Lyon asked. His lips were so close to Juvia's that he could just kiss her. But he didn't. He needed to know if Juvia would ever love him. He needed the truth and he needed it now.

''Juvia doesn't know what she feels for Lyon-sama. Lyon-sama is a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. But Lyon-sama is also Juvia's friend. Every time that Juvia had her heart broken by Gray-sama, Lyon-sama has been there for her. Lyon-sama has cheered Juvia up and made her feel better about herself. Lyon-sama made Juvia feel wanted. But Juvia didn't fight Lyon-sama that day. Maybe if she did fight Lyon-sama, things could have been different. Maybe she could have fallen in love with Lyon-sama. But in the end, Juvia fought Gray-sama. He took the rain away. And for that reason, Juvia will always love Gray-sama. No matter how many times he breaks her heart, she will always love him. And that will never change.'' Juvia whispered, her voice echoing off the walls of Lyon's apartment. Lyon nodded. It hurt to hear Juvia say that. But at least it was the truth. And now he had to tell Juvia the truth. He swallowed, completely prepared for what he had to do.

''Alright. I can accept that. But Juvia, if that is really how you feel, then I can no longer be your friend.'' Juvia's eyes widen.

''What?'' she gasped out, her unshed tears from before already from her eyes. Lyon looked away.

''I can no longer be you friend Juvia.'' he repeated. Juvia shook her head rapidly.

''No, Lyon-sama please. Juvia's sorry-'' Lyon cut her off.

''No, I'm sorry. This thing between us, it ends now.'' Juvia's eyes fiiled with rage.

''Why? Why is Lyon-sama doing this?'' she demanded, hoping to sound intimidating, but instead, she sounded scared. And she was scared. Lyon was one of her best friends and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

''I can't take this anymore!'' Lyon shouted. Juvia took a step back.

''I love you Juvia. I really do. But you love Gray. And that will never change. You said so yourself. And if that's the case, then I can't be your friend. I can't deal with the pain of knowing that the girl that I love is in love with someone else. Do you know how I felt every single time that you came over with tears in your eyes? It breaks my heart. It breaks my heart to see you like that. This feels like torture to me, Juvia. And I just can't take it anymore. So I am asking you to leave. And don't come back.''

''Lyon-sama please.'' Juvia begged. Lyon shook his head.

'' Please leave. I won't ask you again.'' Juvia's eyes widen and she stumbled back a few steps. Tears were falling from her eyes and she didn't try to wipe them away. Her heart ached and she was having a difficult breathing. Outside, it was pouring. Juvia looked at Lyon one last time before she opened the door and ran out of his apartment. Lyon watched her go. He sat down heavily on his couch and put his head in his hands. It hurt to watch Juvia walk out of his life. It hurt so much. But it was for the best. No matter how many times Gray broke her heart, she would always go back to him.

And he was always the one left to pick up the pieces. Well, not anymore.

**Finished! Please read and review. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
